


Comfort

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Series: Kataang Week 2014 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara decides that she and Aang need a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Aang…what are you doing?" Katara didn't even bother opening her eyes as she groped for any part of her husband to grab. Dawn was barely peaking through the windows of their home in Republic City. Though the curtains of their bedroom were mostly closed, Yue Bay could still be seen shining in the distance, along with the crews aiding in the construction of Air Temple Island, where they would live once it was completed.

"Going to the bathroom." Aang quirked a brow at his uncharacteristically sleepy wife. Katara had found his arm and was attempting to drag him back to bed.

"Stay."

"Katara…" The Avatar attempted to continue on his way but was once again stopped by a strong jerk of the arm.

"Aang…"

"We're not leaving this room today." Aang finally stopped trying to escape from the waterbender, now intrigued.

"Why is that?"

"Because I said so." He chuckled at his wife. She had finally opened her eyes to glare sternly at him.

"But Katara-"

"Do you have a council meeting today?"

"No."

"Do you need to check the progress over at the island?"

"No, that's next week."

"Back to bed, mister."

"I-"

"It's almost as if you don't want to spend the day in bed with your naked wife." Aang returned to the sheets immediately, all thoughts of his bladder aside.

"Well, when you put it that way…" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her on top of his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he squeezed her tightly.

"Mmm. Much better."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Sifu Katara approves." She closed her eyes again, snuggling deeper into the airbender's lithe form. Katara pressed her face into the hard planes of his chest, placing a kiss above his heart. With one leg thrown over his waist, she used her other leg as leverage to roll Aang on top of her, both arms wrapped around his chest. "Actually, this is much better." Her husband chuckled, settling into the crook of her neck, pressing his own kisses there.

"So why the lazy day?"

"The bed is warm and soft and we have nothing to do today. Why not?" The Avatar's response was a hum as he ran his fingers through soft, dark locks. After several minutes, however, Aang's kisses and touches became less and less innocent. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Katara cracked an eye open, looking down at her husband as he trailed kisses down her chest. He looked up briefly to flash a cocky grin. The waterbender enjoyed the attention being lavished upon her for quite some time before suddenly flipping them again, straddling her husband.

They made love a few times, their newlywed status still very much intact and their stamina considerable, before finally collapsing in a heap of sweaty, contrasting limbs. Katara was sprawled across Aang's back, her fingers mindlessly tracing the tattoos that marked him as the last of a great nation.

"You have the best ideas." Aang was out of breath and spoke into a pillow, but his wife heard. She ran a hand over the top of his head, tapping him once.

"I know. And you almost didn't listen." The nineteen year old stretched, still on top of Aang. The Avatar remained motionless, clearly exhausted from their earlier activities. Katara thought he was asleep until he spoke while she ran her hand over his head again.

"Nope. Still no hair."

"You're no fun. You have arrows everywhere what's so important about that one?" Aang chuckled, the movement and sound reverberating through Katara's chest as she lounged on his back.

"I'm growing a beard."

"Small comfort, Aang, small comfort." He laughed, turning to give a mock pout.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible husband."

"I'd have a retort but I still can't feel my legs so there wouldn't be much weight behind it." Aang turned suddenly, switching the water bender from his back to his chest, their legs tangling together. He pulled the sheets over them, sinking into the pillows.

"It looks like we've come full circle."

"I'm definitely okay with any circles that end like this." They both laughed softly, snuggling as close as possible. Katara reached an arm up to place a hand on Aang's cheek, rubbing her thumb across the dark stubble there. Her husband took her hand and kissed each finger before placing it over his heart, right next to her head. She smiled, tracing the hard muscles around her. "You know, you're a surprisingly good pillow."

"Part of the job. Peacekeeper, bridge between the worlds, pillow."

"You're  _my_ pillow. Remember that."

"Yes, sweetie." She grinned again, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. After a few more light kisses and caresses, the couple fell asleep. Though they had fallen asleep a little after noon, they slept through most of the night.

Katara awoke suddenly, her arms reaching out around her, smoothing over the sheets in search of Aang. When she found only a fading warmth, she sat up, her eyes wide open as she scanned the room. After a few stressful moments of silence, she heard his light, nearly inaudible steps in the hall. He entered eating a roll, his expression quickly turning sheepish at the worried turned annoyed look on the waterbender's face.

"Saw-," He swallowed as her glare deepened. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Katara sighed as she flopped back onto the covers.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Well, it kind of is and isn't." Aang finished his roll as he climbed back into bed, settling next to her and opening his arms, an invitation which she responded to immediately. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong then?" Katara sighed again, her face flushing as she hid in the air bender's chest.

"It's embarrassing."

"I thought we had established nothing was more embarrassing than calling you my forever girl when I proposed." She laughed, leaning back to look into his eyes.

"You're right. This is nothing compared to that. I can't really seem to sleep anymore if you're not here. That's why I woke up. Not because of your movement, but the absence." She self-consciously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes not quite meeting Aang's despite her confident words. He held her more tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I always try to be home for you. And…I can't sleep either unless I'm next to you. It doesn't matter what position I'm in or where I am. I just can't get comfortable unless you're here with me."

"That's what it's like. Being uncomfortable. Nothing is right." They smiled sadly at each other before drifting off to sleep. They knew they wouldn't always sleep so peacefully, but they also knew that they would always find comfort where the other was.


End file.
